Jellal vs Cake
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: AU. Jellal la mira, acosa su rostro con la mirada, dándose cuenta de que la chica sentada enfrente suyo lleva ignorándolo todo este tiempo, ¿Y porque esa pelirroja tiene esa osadía por ignorarlo? Oh claro, por ese delicioso, apetitoso y bien decorado pastel de fresas .:Jerza:. Dedicado a Amaya-chan.


Holaaaaaaaaaa! wow bueno, sé que dirán, ¿Qué hace nuevamente esta loca subiendo un Jerza?, lo que sucede lectoras(res) lindas(os) es que una escritora que todos conocen, que es **Ama. Amaya-chan** ha comenzado una **campaña Jerza,** que consiste en escribir más cosas sobre esta pareja tan hermosa que no todo el mundo escribe y tiene poquísimos fics en el fandom, y no entiendo porqué, **¡Ellos son perfectos uno junto al otro!**

Este es un drabble, eam lo que sea(?) en AU, en breve subiré otro que sigue la linea del tiempo del manga según algo trágico que creo podría suceder, oh bueno que cosas digo.

Ahora sí, ¡A leer!

Ha pero antes, quiero decir que este primer fic para la campaña Jerza va dedicado a** Ama. Amaya-chan**, ¡Espero que te guste!

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Jellal F./Siegrain & Erza Scarlet.

**Genero:** Humor/Romance/Friendship.

**Palabras:** 882.

.

.

.

**J**ellal **v**s **C**ake.

Jellal la mira, acosa su rostro con la mirada, dándose cuenta de que la chica sentada enfrente suyo lleva ignorándolo todo este tiempo.

¿Y porque esa pelirroja tiene esa osadía por ignorarlo? Oh claro, por ese delicioso, apetitoso y bien decorado pastel de fresas.

Por todos es bien sabido que Erza Scarlet es una amante compulsiva al pastel de fresas, y que cuando le pones un encima se olvida del mundo para concentrarse únicamente en ese pequeño, empalagoso y estúpido postre.

¿Acaso esa cosa era más interesante que su plática acerca de los tiernos gatitos que había rescatado de la tormenta de la noche pasada?

¡No, claro que no lo era!

—Erza.

—Ahora no—dijo sin mirarlo y cogiendo un tenedor—Él me está llamando.

Una vena se saltó en su frente, ¡Como fregados ese jodido pastel le estaba ganando la total atención de la Scarlet!

— ¡Hey miren, son Jellal y Erza! —escucha la voz de Natsu y se esconde un poco en su asiento.

Pero luego se relaja al ver como Lucy y Lissana se lo llevan lejos, cada una tomándolo de un brazo, oh bueno, ese chico tenía sus propios problemas y solo quería usarlo a él y a su amiga como distracción.

En que estaba… ¡Oh sí!, su mortal enemigo.

Es que enserio, ¿Qué tenía ese pastel que él no?

Jellal es alto, con buen brazo y un tatuaje guay que fue resultado de una noche de borrachera.

¿Y ese pastel?, pff, solamente un delicioso glaseado cubierto por chispas de chocolate y fresas recién traídas del campo.

Oh sí, él tenía todas las de ganar.

—Qué delicia—murmuraba la pelirroja disfrutando de su postre.

Y suspira. Cuando le había dicho a Erza que quería verla fuera de la escuela no era precisamente para esto.

Él había querido llevarla a una cita común después de la escuela, donde ambos se divertirían, tomarían fotos, comerían Nutella y se reirían de todo lo que encontraran. Y quizás, solo quizás, habría abrazos y besos de por medio.

Pero no, ¡Oh no!, la señorita Scarlet había rogado por ir a la repostería de los Strauss, ya que efectivamente, en ese lugar estaban los mejores postres de fresa que podías imaginar.

El paraíso de Erza, el infierno de Jellal.

Y lo sabe, debía hacer algo. Debía alejar a ese pastel que solo se burlaba de él.

¡Debía deshacerse de ese roba mujeres!

—Erza, ¿Me darías algo de pastel?

Ella lo miró por un momento, más luego volvió su vista al pastel.

—No.

De acuerdo, no quería hacer esto, pero si era la única manera para deshacerse de él y de paso obtener la atención de Erza lo haría.

¡Ya que él es Jellal Fernandes, y su corazón ardiente pedía que esos ojos castaños lo miraran aunque fuese solo por una declaración de muerte!

—Al menos así se dará cuenta de que existo—se dijo a si mismo mientras el tiempo trascurría en cámara lenta.

Erza, feliz se estaba metiendo otro pedazo de pastel, cuando ante sus ojos, unas manos masculinas cogieron el pequeño plato de su delicioso manjar y lo alejaba de ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y vieron como Jellal ahora poseía su más grande tesoro, y una sonrisa arrogante se posaba en sus labios.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! —gritó lanzándole el tenedor.

Afortunadamente el peli azul alcanzó a esquivarlo, ya que un parche no se miraría bien en su rostro.

—Realmente tengo tu atención amada mía—dijo Jellal soñando mientras veía los ojos furiosos de Erza—Eh…

Y ahora debía pensar rápido. Debía pensar en un buen y elaborado plan para escapar de esta vivo y con todas las partes de su cuerpo.

¿Pero que debía hacer?, ¿Cúal es la situación?

_¡Yo soy la solución!_

Jellal brincó asustado de su asiento mirando el pastel, ¿Acaso el condenado le había hablado?

_Úsame… así la hermosa Erza-chan no te asesinará._

Oh bueno, estaba loco.

—Jellal, te doy diez segundos para correr.

Pero bueno, las mejores personas lo estaban. Así que decidido cogió una fresa del pastel, la cual era la parte favorita de la pelirroja.

No por nada siempre la dejaba para el final de la comida.

—Si me matas me la como—dijo el chico decidido mientras ponía la pequeña fruta entre sus dientes delanteros—Así que decide…

¿Había que decir que sus palabras fueron cortadas?, ¿Había que decir que ahora su aliento se había cortado gracias a unos deliciosos labios?

Jellal hace mucho tiempo había esperado por obtener un beso de Erza Scarlet, y ahora que lo había obtenido no lo creía, pero el calor en sus mejillas y los alocados latidos de su corazón le hacían saber que no estaba soñando.

Ahora, en esa pequeña mesa en las afueras de la repostería, la temida Erza lo estaba besando. Algo que lo tomó desprevenido. Algo que no estaba en sus planes.

Mas fue su sorpresa cuando ella se alejó, que vio una pequeña fresa atrapada en sus dientes.

Erza lo miró y sonrió mientras sacaba la frutilla. Sus ojos mostraron picardía y guiñó el ojo.

—No iba a dejar que te quedaras con mi bebé—dijo, provocando un sonrojo en el pobre peli azul.

Y nuevamente, el pastel le había ganado la batalla.

Y desgraciadamente ahora le debía dar las gracias a su mortal enemigo por recibir su primer beso.

.

.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado!, **Amaya-chan**, esto va dedicado para ti porque me dijiste que mi OS "Beso" te inspiró para escribir StinLu/StiCy (: No sabes como esas palabras me hicieron sonreír como boba xD

Ahora, si alguna fan Jerza ha visto lo de la campaña de Amaya-chan ayuden, ¡Jerza necesita nuestro apoyo!

_Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto!_

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**h_a_n.


End file.
